


Powers of Persuasion

by imtrashwow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtrashwow/pseuds/imtrashwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence decides to try something new, and Adam is not very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powers of Persuasion

“It really isn’t that bad.” Lawrence begins, bringing up the topic of discussion that had been the cause of many arguments between him and Adam over the past few days. Adam looks up from his bowl of cereal, fixing him with a glare that might have been intimidating if not for his hair, which was in an even greater state of disarray than usual on account of him just waking up, and the fact that he was drowning in one of Lawrence’s oversized t-shirts.

“It’s _awful_. And I already told you, I’m not having anything to do with you until you get rid of that thing.” Said Adam, brandishing his spoon at him to emphasize his point. Lawrence rolls his eyes, adamantly making his way over to the kitchen table and taking the seat next to Adam despite his protests. Being stubborn to a fault, Adam stands from his seat and attempts to move away from him, though he is quickly thwarted by Lawrence grabbing him around his middle and pulling him into his lap.

They stay like this for a few moments, Adam struggling halfheartedly against the restraint of Lawrence’s arms and Lawrence laughing lightly in response.

“You know,” Adam begins. “Normally I’d be more than happy to sit on your lap, but with that thing on your face this whole experience is just creepy.” He finally relaxes in Lawrence’s arms, leaning back so that he’s resting against his chest, and Lawrence loosens his grip in response, confident that Adam isn’t going to attempt to escape again.

“Honestly, Adam. It’s only a mustache.” Lawrence reminds him, nuzzling his face into Adam’s neck to emphasize his point, making Adam immediately cringe and struggle against his hold once more.   

“It’s _disgusting_ , and until you get rid of it you’re not allowed to touch me. You’re lucky I don’t make you sleep on the couch.” Adam feels Lawrence chuckle before he hears it; feels the low rumble in Lawrence’s chest reverberate against his back.

“How exactly do you think you’d make me do that? I’m fairly certain I could take you in a fight if it came down to that.” Adam snorts in response.

“Like you’d ever risk messing up my pretty face. Besides, you should know better than anyone that I can be very persuasive when I want to be.” To prove his point Adam turns in Lawrence’s lap, adjusting his position until he’s straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Lawrence’s hands move to Adam’s hips on instinct, pulling him closer until their foreheads are pressed together. Lawrence tilts his head upwards, leaning in to kiss him until he’s stopped by Adam’s hand covering his mouth.

“I told you Larry, until you shave that possum off of your face you’re not getting any action. I’m off limits.” Lawrence rolls his eyes in response, waiting for Adam to move his hand so that he can respond.

“Are you threatening me?”

“I’m just telling you how it is, Larry. I’m cutting you off until you get rid of your stupid facial hair. It’s me or the mustache, and I can guarantee that I come with a lot more benefits.” Adam replies, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Lawrence makes a little ‘hmm’ noise, drawing his eyebrows together as if he’s seriously contemplating the decision. Adam scoffs in response, hitting his shoulder lightly.

“Fine, you can keep your mustache for all I care, but I’m sure you’ll be getting much better acquainted with your right hand.”

“I see one flaw in your logic.” Lawrence begins, and Adam looks at him curiously, silently encouraging him to continue. “If I’m not getting any action then that means that you’re not either, so you’re no better off than I am.”

“Who says I’m not going to get any action? I’m sure there are plenty of lonely men who’d be more than happy to satisfy me.” Adam replies, his voice light and teasing as he smirks down at him, leaning back so that he can look him in the eye. Lawrence rolls his eyes once more, his thumbs lightly caressing Adam’s hips as he shoots him a playful glance.

“If you’re going to sleep with other men what’s keeping me from doing the same?” This statement elicits laughter from Adam.

“The difference is I’m young and fuckable, and you’re a dirty old man with a terrible mustache. Face it, Lawrence, you have no chance of getting laid with that thing, it doesn’t matter who you’re trying to get it from. You couldn’t even pay anyone to sleep with you with that thing on your lip.” Lawrence looks at him with a mock hurt expression, removing one of his hands from Adam’s waist and bringing it up to his chest as if Adam’s words physically pained him.

“That hurts, Adam. And I was under the impression that you loved me.” Adam scoffs in response.

“You know I love you. I just love you a lot less with facial hair.”

“You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Not a chance, man.” Lawrence lets out a hefty sigh, his head bowing and shoulders slumping in a sign of defeat. He’s silent for a few moments before he meets Adam’s eyes again and offers his proposal.

“Alright, since you’re so adamant that I shave, how about when I get home from work we can discuss the possibility of me getting rid of my mustache.” He says, placing emphasis on the word discuss so that Adam knows it’s still not a sure thing. Adam, however, appears to take this as an admittance of defeat from Lawrence and immediately perks up, shooting him a wide grin as he replies.

“I knew you’d give in, there’s no way you’d be able to keep your hands off of me.” Adam responds cheekily.

“I said we’d discuss it, Adam, I didn’t make any promises.”

“Yeah, yeah”. Adam shrugs. Satisfied that they’d made some progress in settling their argument, Lawrence tilts his head forward once more. This time Adam allows it, and their lips meet briefly, until Adam pulls away, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the sensation of the hair tickling his upper lip.

“I can’t wait until you get rid of that thing.”

“I haven’t committed to anything yet.” Lawrence reminds him, and once again Adam shrugs off his response, confident that he’ll get his way in the end.

“Hey Lawrence?” He asks, and Lawrence gives a little ‘hmm’ in reply to indicate that he’s listening.

“You were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago.”

“Shit.” Adam laughs as he watches Lawrence scramble out of the seat, nearly knocking Adam over in his haste. He watches him collect his briefcase and car keys and walks him to the door, letting him sneak in another kiss before he leaves, promising him that he’ll be home in time for dinner. And Adam makes his way back over to the kitchen table, feeling somewhat impressed with himself for persuading Lawrence to give in, and somewhat pissed off when he sees the soggy remains of what used to be his cereal.

 

 


End file.
